Carnation
Carnation is the second major character in My Favourite Classroom. Appearance Carnation has a lightest pink complexion. She has short bubbly pink hair, two reddish-pink eyes and a small round nose. Baby In her baby form, she's small and has short hair and a small baby tooth. She wears a light red onesie with two small buttons on each side of the chests and one large pocket. Her left arm is connected by a flower. Toddler In her toddler form, she is slightly taller and she now gains a neck. She has three and a half fingers, slight grown hair and a small tooth located on the right side of the mouth. She wears a red jumper combined with a skirt and pink overalls. She still wears red socks that goes over the skirt underneath, along with purple sandals. Personality Baby In her baby form, she's a very happy, excited, cute, heart-warmed baby who often laughs mostly. She sometimes cry whenever she has a fear of insects such as wasps, ladybirds, beetles, etc. She likes playing with Saajid all the time. Toddler As a toddler, she's kinda goofy and playful but more developed now. She likes to play with toys but whenever someone cleans the mess up, she might cry or possibly throw a tantrum. She also likes to play with a friend named Daisy. Abilities Unique Abilities * Pyrokinesis: Carnation can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. This is Carnation's main ability. * Beauty Manipulation: Carnation can create, shape and manipulate beauty in/on/off anything, including physical, mental, natural, conceptual, etc. optical phenomena such as sunsets, natural scenery, plants, gold, gemstones, crystals, etc. Fusions * When fused with Daisy, they form Mandevilla. Trivia * Carnation is the first Flower character to debut in the My Favourite Classroom show. Flower Biography * Carnations have enjoyed a varied and rich history filled with symbolism and legend. They are thought to be one of the oldest cultivated flowers in the world. While the original carnation sported petals in shades of pink and peach, today’s cultivated varieties run the gamut from pure white and shades of pink and red to green, yellow and purple with many striped or variegated versions, too. What Does the Carnation Flower Mean? * What a carnation means depends on the circumstances and the color symbolism of the bloom, but there are some common meanings that apply to all carnations. ** Love ** Fascination ** Distinction Etymological Meaning of the Carnation Flower * The carnation’s scientific name, Dianthus, comes from a combination of two Latin words: “dios,” meaning gods, and “anthos,” meaning flower. Carnations are referred to as the flowers of the gods. * There are two schools of thought about how this flower earned the common name of carnation. Some believe the name came from the ancient Romans who wore carnations in garlands. They claim the name comes from “corone,” the Roman word for flower, or reflects an alternate pronunciation for the word “coronation” because they were often worn as crowns in religious ceremonies. Others believe the carnation earned its name from the Latin word “caro,” meaning flesh, as this was the color of the first carnations. It is also thought to be derived from the Latin word “incarnation,” meaning the incarnation of God in the flesh. Carnation Flower Color Meanings While all carnations symbolize love and affection, the color of the flower also carries meaning. Consider these meanings before presenting carnations to someone you love. * Red: Deep Love and Admiration * White: Pure Love and Good Luck * Pink: A Mother’s Love * Yellow: Disappointment or Rejection * Purple: Capriciousness * Striped: Rejection or Regret Meaningful Botanical Characteristics of the Carnation Flower Carnations are used in tea to relieve stress, fatigue, depression, insomnia and female hormonal imbalances. They are also used in massage oils to treat skin irritations or reduce the appearance of wrinkles. The ancient Aztec Indians used carnation tea as a diuretic and to treat chest congestion. The primary use of carnations in the United States is as a cut flower or in cosmetics. Gallery For more images, see Carnation/Gallery. Category:Characters Category:My Favourite Classroom Category:Major Characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Orange Star Category:Possible Students Category:Allies Category:Genderless (Females) Category:Protected Articles